


it feels funny

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: “Feel that?”Ruby doesn’t know what he's asking. She doesn’t know what she feels, only that she feels it. Strong, pulsing, crashing; waves like the sunset, velvets like his eyes, sharp like the bad water in his breath.“It’s funny,” she mumbles, her voice small, watery. “It feels funny.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	it feels funny

**Author's Note:**

> qrow is forever "uncle bad touch" in my head :) 
> 
> ❤️️ maknae ❤️️

It feels funny.

That’s all Ruby can decide on.

There are hands around her middle, trembling, gentle. Holding her in place, keeping her close. Fingers that dig just so into either side of her spine, nudging when she slows, pulling her closer when she stops.

It’s not quiet. Or it is, but not here, never while she’s in his lap. There’s silence that looms where the shadows do, fought back only by the sunset, but that’s also fading quickly. It gets closer, and she should feel afraid, but with heavy breaths wet against her ear and the smell of bad water in her nose, she only feels funny.

His breaths are loud, even though he is not moving. Thundering, even though it doesn’t overshadow the distant birdcall outside. A heavy rise and fall of his chest that she rests her forehead against. It’s a slight relief from the strain in her thighs; it’s comfort amidst the funny feeling that floods her belly.

Qrow’s grip tightens. He shifts. Ruby whines, partially because it’s too much, mostly because it’s not enough.

“Feel that?” he rasps.

Ruby doesn’t know what he’s asking. She doesn’t know what she feels, only that she feels it. Strong, pulsing, crashing; waves like the sunset, velvets like his eyes, sharp like the bad water in his breath.

“It’s funny,” she mumbles, her voice small, watery. “It feels funny.”

He makes a weird noise in response, and his hands fall to her hips instead. Then he’s moving with her - guides her now, down against his knee as he nudges it up harder against her, and it feels funnier, somehow.

It feels like something’s going to break. It feels like something’s swelling. It feels funny, she helplessly thinks, it feels so funny but it isn’t enough. She grinds faster, clings tighter to Qrow’s shirt, whines again. She can’t stop, even if it’s too much, because it’s too much and it isn’t enough and something’s about to give but she doesn’t know what.

“That’s it,” Qrow murmurs.

He’s talking like she’s doing a good job but she doesn’t know what she’s doing - she doesn’t know what it is that laps up her belly and radiates from her hips and seeps into his pants. She doesn’t know what sings so sweetly or pulses so vividly or has her making funny noises like he does when he thinks she’s asleep.

“Feels good, right?”

She doesn’t know what to say. It feels funny. It feels funny and she doesn’t know how to stop.


End file.
